Guild
Summary Guild Campaign requires players to currently be in a guild and the guild leaders to have the level requirements to open the guild campaign. Each player has two tries per day. Differently from the Elite Campaign, Guild Campaign begins in Chapter 7: Crisis! Crisis! Enemies have extremely high health and can deal much more damage to players than in Normal and Elite Campaigns, so the cooperation of the entire guild is necessary to complete the guild campaign swiftly and effectively. Each stage is separated into three parts. Players that complete one part do NOT get their timer reset when continuing to the next. Completing the third part ends the player's try. Each chapter has a shop, accessed by tapping the "Trophy" button, in which players can buy a wide variety of gears. The higher the chapter, the higher the level of the gear will be. When multiple chapters are open, players receive two tries per chapter. The most guild coins can be obtained by high damage ranking. To unlock Guild Chapters, guild leaders or vice-leaders need to spend Guild Active Points. Since the acquirement of this resource depends on its members spending stamina, small guilds may struggle to open and reset chapters. Rules # From Chapter 7 on, every chapter becomes an independent Guild Campaign. # Opening each Guild Campaign costs a certain amount of Guild Active Points. # Leader and vice leaders may reset the Guild Campaign. Resetting it costs the same amount of Guild Active Points. # Guild Members can challenge the same mission in each chapter one by one, enemies HP will not regenerate. # Each member has 2 chances of missions in each chapter per day to challenge. The chance will be considered as used if you have the mission stage cleared. And the battle time will not reset when you face a new wave of enemies. # To not affect other members' experience, players have to finish formation selection within 1 minute, the battle time must be within 3 minutes. # Players can't join Guild Campaign from 5:00 am - 8:00 am every day in server timezone GMT+8. # Challenging Guild Campaign will allow you to finish a daily quest which rewards you certain amount of Guild Badges. You may use Guild Badges to exchange items in Guild Exchange. # When there is a Guild Campaign cleared, all member will be rewarded with Guild Badge, masters will get bonus Guild Badges if your guild clears the Campaign within 7 days. # Guild Campaign records the highest damage dealt by all members, players who positioned highly in this ranking will get bonus Guild Coin. # The player who takes the last strike that kills the Guild Campaign Boss also gets bonus Guild Coin. # When every battle ends, Guild will reward challengers with gold based on the damage dealt. # When calculating the damage, the HP of Boss will be counted double. # When Guild Campaign is reset or cleared, a certain amount of Guild Coin will be sent to all members who joined the clearance of this campaign based on the progress you Guild has made through Guild Coin can be used to exchange gears in "Trophy" store. # The damage rank of player will decide how much bonus Guild Coin you can get. # If the Guild Campaign is cleared within 7 days, the basic Guild Coin reward will be improved. # When the Guild Campaign resets, it will register all current members in Guild. The unregistered ones will not be able to join Guild Campaign, nor obtain the rewards of this Guild Campaign. # Guild Campaign Boss is immune to position swapping skills, but not to damage of this kind of skill. Maidam's ultimate is an exception. Some girls' skills may not sneak behind the Boss like Smartie, Guan Yin, and Androi. Category:Campaign